For Avalon and the Order
by Miqdad Suleman
Summary: The Battle of Nurmengrad ended with neither side the victor and hours later, Gellert Grindelwald stormed the ICW headquarters. Now, decades have passed and Albus Dumbledore and his apprentice, Harry Potter, concoct a plan with what remains of the Order of the Phoenix, Avalon's governing body. To end the Emperor's reign and free the people! For Avalon and the Order!


_**Nurmengrad, the Austrian Alps: 31**__**st**__** July 1945**_

"Shields!"

A blue dome rose around a crowd of people, all wearing robes with one common symbol, just in time to push back a wave of flame.

"They've resorted to Fiendfyre." A brown-haired man with nondescript brown eyes said to an auburn-haired man who seemed to be brimming with power to all that saw him.

This was the battle of Nurmengrad as it was coming to an end. In some worlds, the battle ended in victory for the 'Light'. In others, the 'Dark' triumphed. In others still, neither achieved victory. And this was one of the third of the types.

The fire abruptly disappeared and a man stepped out from the fort.

"Hold fire!" The brown-haired man called to the people behind him. "Albus, that's him! It's Grindelwald!" he said to the man next to him.

"It is, Eugene"

Eugene Delacour was not going to die today. "RETREAT!" he called, backing away as Grindelwald moved forward.

Albus said, "Leave if you wish, Eugene. But today we have the chance to end this once and for all."

"Do you?" Grindelwald said as he neared them. "It is good to see you remain in excellent health, old friend." He said.

"We have him cornered and the entirety of the ICW's war-wizard and hit-wizard contingents at our disposal." Albus continued as if the Dark Lord had not spoken.

"I am afraid your confidence is unfounded," Gellert said. "The Light shall have no victory today."

Eugene took another step back just as Grindelwald stepped forward. His voice shook as he said, "Gellert of Grindelwald. You are accused of a multitude of crimes, chief among which is mass murder of non-magicals and magicals alike as well as being an accomplice to the same. Surrender or we will resort to force. Do you understand your rights, as is expected, or do you require an explanation?"

"Yes, yes. The same old spiel." Gellert replied.

"You speak confidently, Gellert, for a man whose forces have been destroyed," Albus said.

"Do you really think I would chance everything I had for one battle?" Grindelwald said mockingly. "My forces number in millions, Albus. Yet present today were only thousands."

The Dark wizard watched the face of the man, who was one of the International Confederation of Wizards' most capable fighters, cycle from triumph to confusion to fear and rage.

"Well," Grindelwald said, "I do have places to be. Have to ensure my forces have succeeded." He smiled. "Before I leave." He turned back to the fort and said, "Seal."

A blue dome, similar to the one that had repulsed the fire earlier, rose around Nurmengrad just in time to stop a spell that was about to hit Grindelwald's back.

"The battle ends in a stalemate today, Albus," Grindelwald said, smirking.

_**For Avalon and the Order**_

_**Approximately four hours later**_

"Albus," Eugene said, tiredly. "Sit down."

"How can I sit and do nothing when that monster is in control of the Wizarding World's highest authority?" Albus spat in return, not slowing his walk.

"An authority I invested my whole life into." Eugene said. "I want more than anything to take back what is ours', but running off and getting ourselves killed will do nothing for the people who-"

"Are still inside!" Albus interrupted.

"Including my wife and son, if you've forgotten," Eugene said, rising from his chair.

"I haven't, but-" Albus sighed. "Forgive me, Eugene."

"You still have much to learn from this world, Albus," Eugene said. "Do not allow confidence in your power to push you towards ignorance of your own hubris." The man sighed and sank back into his chair.

"What do we do now?" Albus asked.

"Pray, Albus. Pray to Merlin, the Gods. Whichever force you believe in. But that's all we can do."

The next hour was spent in silence.

_**For Avalon and the Order**_

"Over fifty years ago, the Battle of Nurmengrad ended in a stalemate."

The silence was absolute. Every eye and ear was on the man standing at the front of the hall.

"And about four hours later, the International Confederation of Wizards, which was at the time the highest magical authority, fell to Grindelwald's forces."

There were a few sounds of fear heard in the room. Few dared to say the Emperor's name and only a fraction of those who did dare said it so openly. And yet, this man had said it in front of so many.

"At the time, many nations were depending on the Confederation to provide them with information about the outside world. And so, many countries responded to the requests for meetings that came from what they thought was the ICW."

The man's dragonhide armour shone in the bright sunlight coming from the enchanted ceiling.

"That day, we lost many. The governments, magical and non-magical both, of several countries, including the entirety of the Americas and Australia as well as most of Asia, fell, taking the International Statute of Secrecy with it. They became the beginning of the Wizarding Empire we know today."

As he spoke, four other people entered the hall from the Entrance Hall and moved towards the man. When they reached him, he greeted them with a tight smile and they stood behind him.

"The rest of Asia, Africa and Europe banded together to form Avalon. The resistance. But within months, we had lost Asia completely, as well as Northern Africa and Eastern Europe."

Two armed men entered and closed the doors before taking positions on either side.

"After Northern Africa was taken, Central and Western Africa quickly followed. It took all the Empire's forces to finally subjugate the African's coordinated militaries, but soon all of Africa fell."

Neville Longbottom, one of the resistance's strongest warmages, went to the guards and had a quick, whispered discussion with them.

"Over the next few years, more of Europe fell. Until all that remained was Great Britain and France. And as many of you may know by now, France was taken yesterday."

Neville quickly moved to the front, where he spoke to the only woman in the group standing behind the man speaking.

"And so today, we are all that remains of Avalon. And we, the Order of the Phoenix, the governing body of Avalon, wish to change that."

Neville moved back to his seat and the woman moved to another one of the men and had a hurried conversation with him.

"For those of you who do not know, we" he gestured to himself and the group behind him. "are the Order. Samantha Danvers, Nicolas Flamel, Eugene Delacour, Albus Dumbledore and me."

His emerald eyes shone with power.

"Harry Potter."

He looked around the hall and said, "The fight is going to the Emperor himself. We will reclaim our world!"

The silence that had filled the hall as Harry spoke was broken when Neville called, "For Avalon and the Order!"

"FOR AVALON AND THE ORDER!"

_**For Avalon and the Order**_

For this fight, Nicolas Flamel would be staying back. He was the best of those in the Order in a battle of knowledge, but on the field, his frail body cost him. The Elixir of Life would have restored him to his youthful state, but the Philosopher's Stone had been destroyed many years ago and the few missing ingredients were out of his reach. He was dying, he knew that. But he welcomed death. The bitter, yet sweet, oblivion.

Eugene Delacour was staying back for the same reasons, though he had aged naturally and was nowhere near the end of an average wizard's lifespan. Of course, the curse he had been hit with during the attacks on France would kill him eventually. And it was expected to be sooner rather than later.

Samantha Danvers was still in her prime. But unlike the others, she had a family to live for. And so, she would be in charge of Avalon's defence while the other two members of the Order would attack the Empire at its capital.

And so, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore led Avalon's army to the new Castle Nurmengrad built around the original fort in the Austrian Alps.

"We have reached, Sir."

"Thank you, Adrian. I can see that." Harry said.

They had had to take a longer way around to avoid detection. Their journey began from the Channel Islands and continued around France and Spain, where they chanced a trek through Morocco. Many of their supporters in the African and American parts of the Empire had gathered there and their army doubled in size. They left quickly into the Mediterranean Sea before they made the Empire's forces, who were already suspicious of the large number of people entering Morocco, even warier. From there, they had entered Slovenia, where their numbers were bolstered again with forces from Australia and Asia. They ventured into the Alps and continued through them until they reached Austria. And now, they'd finally reached Castle Nurmengrad after days of travel.

Harry looked to the side, where Albus was standing, and asked, "Are you ready?"

Albus nodded. "Let us end this." He said.

"Welcome," Harry announced to his army, "to Nurmengrad Castle Town."

The wardbreakers raised their magical focus of choice, some of those who had mastered the art choosing to use only their hands. Harry and Albus did the same.

"Let us begin."

_**For Avalon and the Order**_

The residents of Nurmengrad Castle Town and the castle itself were woken in the early hours of the morning by the alarms sounding. The impossible had happened. Not only had the defensive wards fallen, but it had also happened without any of the Castle Town soldiers being aware.

Gellert Grindelwald was quick to move to his windows from where he'd fallen asleep at his desk in his study. In the oncoming rush of people was a head of distinctive waist-length hair and beard.

"Albus has become bold." He muttered to himself. "And his apprentice came too." He continued as he spotted the mop of raven hair at the forefront of the army of Avalon. A quintessential Gryffindor, if any of his British troops were to be believed.

He moved toward the ornate doors of his chambers, donning his battle robes, painstakingly fashioned from the finest Acromantula silk and dragon hide from a Ukrainian Ironbelly, with a careless flick of the fabled Elder Wand. He moved through the castle with purposeful strides, and as he reached the entrance hall, he met his right-hand woman.

"Rosier, the soldiers are prepared?" Gellert asked, not breaking stride.

"They are now, sire." She replied, her face set in a frown. "They somehow failed to notice the army of over 50 million outside the boundaries." She fell into step beside him and said, "Our sensors should have picked them up even if they were somehow concealing their magic within five minutes at most. Which means they most likely broke through in less than five minutes."

He frowned. The number of proficient ward breakers they would have to have to break the strong wards, which none but the Emperor and his confidants knew the inner workings of, would be absurd. Especially with the power the wards of Nurmengrad held. Unless…

"They must have had Master Ward Breakers. The ones who have truly mastered the art. Master ward breakers would be good enough to break the wards that sealed even Merlin for days, and in hours. Even then, they would still need at least five. Albus and possibly his apprentice, but the others?"

"Sir," Rosier began apprehensively.

"Go on," Gellert said. They were nearing the soldiers now, who were marching in formation towards the invading army. He frowned again.

"Give me a moment." With the Elder Wand in hand, he wordlessly cast _Sonorous_.

"THIS IS NOT ONE OF YOUR TRAINING EXERCISES! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK AND YOU WILL PREVENT IT OR DIE!"

Rosier gave him an odd look for his uncharacteristic actions but said nothing. They changed direction from moving towards the soldiers and moved back to the relative safety of castle Nurmengrad.

"Please continue," Gellert said, back to his normal behaviour. He knew he should be more worried about the invasion, but he also knew Rosier had likely already called for support and given orders.

Rosier nodded, thinking as she did that the change in behaviour was not unwarranted. It was also quite effective. The soldiers were scrambling to reach the invading army and the comical sight in the otherwise serious situation brought a smirk onto her face.

The Emperor's expectant look brought her back to reality, and she shook her head.

"Oh! I was saying, well, they have people from the empire too." She said.

"I suppose this includes Africa," Gellert stated, sighing.

"Yes." Rosier winced.

"When we are done here, remind me to review the governors of our oversea territories."

"Yes, sire," Rosier replied, hurriedly.

On their way back to the castle, they reached the armies and Gellert moved to the front of his own, Rosier by his side.

"Albus," Gellert nodded to the white-haired mage. "And you brought your apprentice too. How charming. Harry Potter, was it not?"

The young man smiled.

"Yes." He said. "But perhaps your downfall will be more appropriate."

With that, he tapped his wand to the pendant around his neck, which _reeked_ of necromancy, and slipped a cloak around himself. Then, he released his magic and allowed himself to revel in the power for a moment.

"I see the rumours were true," Gellert said, eyeing the cloak and pendant, which held a stone. "You have the Deathly Hallows."

"I am the heir to their masters. They work best for those of Peverell blood. You may have noticed the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone both wait for my command, feeding my power until then."

"Descendant of the Peverells. Of course, of course. But you don't have them all, do you boy?" Gellert smirked. "Albus was never able to find one," he gave his old friend a look of contempt, then continued, "but I did. I have one. The most powerful. The Elder Wand."

"And it will return to the hands of its rightful owner, heir to the legacy of those who fulfilled the will of death on this Earth, after today," Harry said. Then, he raised the hood of his cloak and cast the first spell.

Historians say that the single spell, that none were able to find any name or other information on, led to the most impactful battle since the Battle of Camelot.

At first, Harry weaved through the armies, his cloak activated to conceal him. He saw Albus shooting out spell after spell, cutting down any who neared him with quick slashes.

He moved towards the Castle where he had seen Gellert and Rosier return to. From where he was, he broke through the ranks of the Empire from behind before Apparating away. The Empire's forces were being cut down faster than they were losing people, but it didn't last for long.

From behind them, more of Grindelwald's forces joined the fray. And their efforts were redoubled. More and more fell on both sides, but the resistance still held the upper hand over the Empire.

As the last few soldiers fell, whether wounded or dead, silence filled the ruins of Nurmengrad Castle Town. It was broken by, "FOR AVALON AND THE ORDER!"

The resounding cheers raised the spirits of the tired soldiers, and they stormed the castle.

The wards fell with a crash, and they moved through the doors, entering the Entrance Hall of the opulent castle.

And in the end, it came down to a single duel. Not between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, as it was in so many worlds, but between Gellert Grindelwald and Harry Potter.

"And so, it ends, _Emperor_," Harry said. "Your empire falls at its roots."

"You speak too soon, boy."

Gellert Grindelwald cast the first spell. And it was the only spell. The emerald green spell he cast faded in midair and the Elder Wand turned on its wielder and struck it in the chest with the same spell that started the battle.

"The Hallows only truly work for their masters, Gellert," Harry said. He caught the Elder wand, which had left Grindelwald's hand and shot towards Harry, in one hand, his Holly and Phoenix feather wand still loosely held in the other. "You should have known that from your research. And yet your pride convinced you to try turning the wand against its master. In the end, you were your own downfall." Harry moved closer to where Grindelwald was struggling to stay upright. "Then again, you never knew that the Hallows didn't make you the Master of Death. You were content to believe the lies of the misguided. We are its champions. The one to fulfil its will on the Earth. And today I have fulfilled his orders."

And as Grindelwald fell, he smiled.

"May he have mercy on your soul Gellert Grindelwald."

And his soul left his body.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey! This took me far longer than it should have to write, but here it is now! There were a few references that I'd like to point out. Firstly, 31**__**st**__** July, is, of course, Harry's birthday. I put the Battle of Nurmengrad on that day because I can't find anything on the date of the battle, and so I thought, 'sure, why not?'. 'Nurmengrad Castle Town' is a reference to the Legend of Zelda. Specifically, Ocarina of Time, where there is an area called Hyrule Castle Town. And the idea for the Wizarding Empire came from **__**Rise of the Wizards by Teufel1987**__**. It's an amazing fic and I highly recommend you check it out. The first few chapters, however, did seem reminiscent of a lot of other fics which spiral off into Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Merlin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-(insert every other famous person's surname), but it does get better and it most assuredly does not go in that direction. Well, not exactly that direction. Please leave a review/comment. This is only my second published work and I'm looking for constructive criticism to help me improve. And maybe, if you really feel like helping me out, leave a review/comment on my first work, Serpent's Strike, as well. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Note: This story is also available on AO3 (Archive of our own), Quotev and Harry Potter Fanfiction.**_


End file.
